


Open Your Eyes

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [3]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli, Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli, love simon movieverse, svthsa - Fandom
Genre: Love Simon, M/M, POV Third Person Omniscient, simon vs the homos sapiens agenda, spierfeld, spierfeld angst, spierfeld fluff, svthsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: prompted by @yuki_chicken: "Maybe something about Bram finding out the real reason why Leah and the others abandoned him or something like that??? Cause protective boyfriends are the best"i hope this is something close to what you imagined





	Open Your Eyes

“I’m sorry,” Bram whispered into Simon’s ear as the credits rolled. 

They were sitting on the floor, Bram sitting up against the couch, and Simon resting upon his chest. They always ended up like this when Bram would come over to watch a movie. 

“What happened?” Simon said, slightly turning his head around. “Did you spill something?”

“No…” Bram said, looking downcast. “I…I just…keep thinking back to how I deleted the account.”

“Bram, you shouldn’t- “ Simon started, sitting up properly and facing his boyfriend. 

“No,” Bram interrupted him. “I _should_ feel bad. I know you told me not to, but I left you when things took a turn for the worst.”

“But then you made up for it,” Simon comforted, thinking back to the night of the Ferris Wheel and unable to hold back his smile. “You more than made up for it,”

Bram made a noncommittal sound in response, still unable to look him in the eye. Simon took the initiative to hook a finger beneath Bram’s chin, softly urging him to shift his gaze upward. 

“Abraham Louis Greenfeld. I don’t think I say this enough but you are the bravest and most loving person I know. And I wouldn’t trade you for the world.” Simon said, his words were as sure as his hand was steady. 

Bram couldn’t help it, he smiled and inched forward, giving Simon a soft kiss. Simon sighed into it, glad he could make him feel better. 

He meant every word, he never wanted Bram to regret his decision, they both were afraid at that time, worried about their lives changing forever. They were scared and unsure and angry at the situation the world had forced them to live. 

All that had mattered to Simon at that time was Blue. Now it was Bram, and what they had together. 

When the kiss ended, Bram let out a shaky laugh. “I’m just glad Nick, Abby, and Leah were there for you,” 

Simon was taken aback, momentarily forgetting that he’d never told Bram the details of what was happening around that time. Sure, his email had said _‘everything was falling apart’_ but that was fairly vague. 

Bram must have noticed the expression on his face, because he asked, “Simon? Are you okay?” 

“Y-Yeah…I’m fine,”

“You don’t sound fine. Was it something I said?”

“No, no,” Simon said, unsure how to bring that topic up, knowing it could possibly make Bram feel terrible. 

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” Bram said, taking Simon’s hands in his own and comfortingly rubbing Simon’s knuckles with his thumb. 

Perhaps it was the earnestness with which Bram had said that, but the floodgates opened. 

Through barely held back tears he told Bram everything: the way it all started, the fear and anxiety Martin had been the sole perpetrator of, telling Nora and his parents and his outburst at the parking lot. 

He told Bram how alone he’d felt when Nick and Abby yelled at him. The most painful part was the guilt he’d felt doing that to them. And that’s when he noticed Bram’s demeanor change. 

His eyebrows were scrunched up as if he were in deep thought, his shoulders clearly tense and his grip on Simon’s hands were much firmer. 

“Um, Bram?” Simon said quietly. 

“Huh? I’m sorry,” Bram said, visibly snapping out of his mental state. “I...I can’t believe they did that to you.”

“Well, I _did_ lie and…” 

“You were being blackmailed!” Bram’s voice was strained and Simon came to the realization that this was the first time he’d seen Bram angry. And despite the conversation being overtly serious, Simon could not help but think how hot _Angry_ _Bram_ was. As Simon descended from his revelation, he discovered that Bram was still talking. 

Or rather, ranting.  

“…and they couldn’t wait _two_ more weeks to get together?! And Leah! I understand that she was hurt but still couldn’t she understand your point of view? I’m gonna- umph”

Simon took the initiative to kiss Bram this time, unable to control himself. He guessed he was just going to keep discovering new attractive things about his boyfriend and the only thing that seemed more enticing than that was the feeling of Bram’s arms wrapped around his waist. 

 


End file.
